CY BIRTHDAY
by nzwarxx
Summary: Spesial cy birthday. silahkan gunakan imajinasi kalian biar tambah manisss


**_Park Chanyeol_** ** _Byun Baekhyun_** ** _EXO_** ** _T/M_** ** _Drama/Romance_** ** _Happy reading !!_** Kota seoul sudah memasuki musim salju. Tak heran karena ini sudah masuk penghujung tahun dan Natal.

Aku salut dengan member lain,ditengah dingin nya udara seoul mereka tetap semangat untuk latihan konser kita. Ini hari Ke-3 kita diseoul.

Aku bersyukur dua hari berlalu,dan kami menyajikan perfomance yang menyenangkan dan memuaskan.

Tapi seperti nya,hari terakhir ini tidak banyak yang aku lakukan. Badan ku terasa demam. Aku tak kuat terhadap dingin. Gigi ku rapatkan,tangan ku terkepal hotpack,jaket tebal sudah ku pakai. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyerangku.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya manajer

"Ne,hyung. Aku baik baik saja"

"Kau istirahat saja disini. Okey?"

"Bagaimana bisa begitu hyung,member lain sedang latihan mati-matian disana sedangkan aku disini"

"Kau sedang sakit baekhyun! Jika kau tidak istirahat sekarang,bagaimana kau perfom tanpa tenaga! kau harus memulihkan tenaga mu dulu. Dan habiskan dulu infusmu"

"Ini sudah botol kedua hyung,aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau.. Huh. Diam disini. Dasar keras kepala" Tinggal manajer

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Dua jam sebelum konser_**

Para member sedang dimake up,dan sebagian member juga sedang memakai outfit dibantu stylis,dan sebagian juga sudah selesai. Dan beristirahat disofa.

Aku sedang duduk disofa dengan minseok hyung dan sehunnie. Dan dokter dihadapan ku ini sedang mencabut infusku.

"Baekhyun-ssi tolong jangan terlalu menekan lengan mu bagian ini,ini bekas infusnya. Sengaja aku samarkan agar fans tidak melihat"

"Ne,baiklah. Terima kasih dokter"

"Aku disini hingga konser usai. Kau tidak usah khawatir"

"Ne,terimakasih banyak"

"Kau baik baik saja hyung?" tanya sehun

"Tumben kau menyebut ku dengan hyung?"

"Karena kau sedang sakit,aku jadi tidak tega menggodamu"

"Dasar kau!"

"Sehunaa. Kau melihat chanyeol ? Sedari tadi aku tidak melihatnya"

"Ah,molla. Dia hari ini terlihat sibuk sekali dia bahkan fokus dengan handphone nya terus dan sesekali mengangkat telepon keluar"

"Ah,kkeure ? yaudah,mungkin dia sedang sibuk" dengan senyum terpaksa

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu hyung ? biar aku saja"

"Tidak,sehun. Terimakasih"

Aku menundukan kepalaku,rasanya kepalaku semakin berputar sangat aku memikirkan chanyeol,dia acuh sekali padaku hari ini. Harus nya aku yang acuh pada dia karena akhir malam dia akan berulang tahun. Menyebalkan

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan,sebaiknya kau istirahat. Jika chanyeol ada. Akan kuberitahu dia kau menanyakannya tadi"

"ne hyung,aku akan tidur sebentar"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _30 menit kemudian_**

Lelaki bertelinga peri masuk ke ruang utama exo,dia tadi keluar untuk mengangkat telepon dan ngurusi urusan "penting"

"Chanyeol-ah" itu xiumin

"Ne,umin hyung ? waeyo ?"

"Kau dari mana saja ? Baekhyun sedari tadi menanyakan mu"

"Ahh,aku sedang ada urusan sebentar diluar"

"Kondisi baekhyun sedang tidak baik,dia sudah di infus 2 botol,dia sedang istirahat" Tunjuk sofa dipojok ruangan

Aku melihat lelaki manis,sedang tidur,dengan diselimuti strawberry tebal,aku juga melihat tangannya ada bekas infusan. Aku berasa bersalah tidak memerhatikan kekasihku ini

"Kau pasti sedang kesakitan" sambil mengelus kepala baekhyun,dia melihat dahi kekasihnya berkerut

 ** _CUP_**

 ** _CUP_**

 ** _CUP_**

Aku mengecupi seluruh wajahnya,wajahnya terasa hangat dibibirku.

"eungghn.."

"Channie?"

"ne,ini aku sayang"

"kau dari mana saja"

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Badan ku sudah lebih baik apalagi jika ada kau" dengan senyuman manis

Aku merasa bersalah melihat senyuman itu.

"Baguslah,jika terjadi apa-apa bilang padaku"

"Hmm" "Yeollie,peluk akuuuuuuu"

"Aigoo,kekasihku yang manja" Chanyeol bangun dan duduk dipinggir sofa yang ditempati baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Terasa sakit badannya begitu hangat dan rapuh. **_CUP_**! aku mencium sekilas bibirnya. Aku masih ingat jika disini banyak orang,dan yang pasti staff asing yang tak tahu hubungan ku dengan baekhyun

 ** _3 jam berlalu.._**

Konser hari ini juga berjalan dengan baik,kondisi ku sedikit memburuk sekarang,tapi ku tahan saja. Lagian puncak acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Acara Birthday Chanyeol distage. Aeri menyanyikan lagu happy birthday bersama-sama ku lihat chanyeol merasa terharu. Dia bahkan terlihat menahan tangisnya.

Semua member exo sekarang ada dibackstage,kita sedang istirahat sebentar lalu mungkin pulang ke dorm,mungkin party akan diadakan lusa. Mengingat kondisi kita yang kelelahan.

"Sehunnie apa kau masih ingin pizza,kau harus banyak makan jika tidak ingin kondisimu seperti baekhyun" itu suho

"Ne hyung,aku akan makan,tenang saja aku akan ingat nasehatmu"

"Bagus,dengar itu baekhyun sayang"

"Aish,suho hyung. Aku juga banyak makan. Kau tau? aku bahkan terkadang makan 5 kali sehari"

"Arra,arra. Aku hanya ingin kau sembuh" Cup! suho hyung mengecup kepalaku

Kulihat chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya,sebenarnya siapa yang dia hubungin saat ini. Saat aku menghampirinya dia terburu-buru memasukan handphone ka dalam saku hoodie nya. Mencurigakan. Ah ani aku tidak boleh curiga.

"Yeollie" "Kau sedang menghubungin siapa?"

"Ani,bukan siapa- siapa" " Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Begitulah"

"Kau pulang ke dorm kan malam ini"

"Mungkin iya,tapi aku akan ke apartement ku sebentar. Ada yang harus ku selesaikan"

"Apa itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa"

"Aku akan menunggu didorm"

"Oke"

"Memberdeul. Ayo kita pulang kedorm. Aku sudah capek " sehun simagnae

"Suho hyung,hari ini aku akan ke apartement ku dulu,mungkin aku akan pulang sedkit terlambat"

"Baiklah,tapi jangan terlalu larut. ingat jaga kondisi mu"

"Okey hyung"

"aku berangkat duluan sayang" chanyeol pun sudah pergi

Aku menatapnya dengan dongkol,hati ku lebih dongkol. Tidak biasanya chanyeol seperti itu,dia selalu terbuka kepadaku begitupun aku. Hari ini dia benar-benar membuat hati ku terluka. Dia tahu aku sedang sakit tapi dia pergi seakan kondisi ku bukan hal yang penting.

 ** _1 jam berlalu..._**

Aku sudah menunggunya selama satu jam bahkan ini hampir jam 11 malam. Kepalaku berdenyut sakit sekali,badan ku tidak bisa dikompromi. Badan ku terasa panas dan juga dingin. Aku demam.

Member lain sudah dialam mimpi dikamarnya masing-masing. Dan aku masih ditengaj ruangan duduk disofa menunggu kekasihku. Bahkan penghangat ruangan tidak kebal kepadaku. Aku masih merasa dingin sekali.

Aku sudah menelponnya berkali-kali tapi semua nya tidak dijawab,puluhan sms ku sepertinya tidak dia baca. Aku harus menyusul ke apartement dia. Persetan dengan kondisiku yang bisa saja pingsan dimana saja

Sebenarnya,apartement chanyeol tidak jauh dari dorm exo,hanyak perlu berjalan 20menit mungkin sampai. Tapi dalam kondisi ku seperti ini,dan salju serta udara malam,hey! ini jam 11 malam asal kalian tau!

Baekhyun sudah sampai didepan apartement chanyeol,dia menghela nafas sebentar,badan nya terasa lelah dan kaku.

Tak usah aku memencet bel,aku tau password nya. Segera aku masukan dan pintu terbuka. Aku masuk,apartement terang menderang itu tandanya ada penghuninya.

Saat aku akan berganti sandal. Aku melihat ada High Heels,siapa ? Apa yoora noona ? apa mungkin eomonim ?

Saat aku masuk ke ruang tengah. Aku terkejut!

Ahh,jadi ini urusan yang harus diselesaikan dulu,yang menurut member lain menggap penting ? bahkan sepertinya lebih penting dari kondisi ku. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Siapa aku ? Aku mungkin bukan hal yang berharga untuk dia ? Sadarlah baekhyun mungkin kau hanyak gay menjijikan bagi dia. Take terasa air mata sudah mengalir begitu deras.

Chanyeol sedang tertawa begitu lebar,kadang dia juga tersenyum menatap lawan bicara nya. Ia Lee sunbin. Teman aktris dia. Oh? mungkin sekarang gebetan dia. Banyak sekali cemilan dan makanan dimeja yang mengartikan mereka sudah lama berbincang. Dan bodoh nya aku menunggu dengan kedinginan dan bahkan menyusul dia kesini dengan kondisi ku seperti ini.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah aku,dia terkejut dan sunbin mun membalin kearah ku. Dan dia tersenyum ! Dia bahkan tersenyum! gila!

"Ohh baekhyun kapan kau sampai?"

"Mungkin,sedari tadi hingga aku melihat semunya. Sepertinya aku mengganggu kesenangan mu. Dan juga urusan yang harus ku selesaikan" Ujar ku sambil tersenyum dan sial nya air mataku mengalir juga

"Ini bukan seperi yang kau kira,ayo akan ku kenalkan pada dia"

"Tidak usah,tidak perlu"

"Ayo" "Sunbin-sii ini baekhyun teman satu grup kau pasti sudah tau kan?"

"Ne,AnnyeongHaseyo"

Aku hanya menunduk

"Sunbin-ssi. Bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat ? maaf kan aku,aku punya sedikit urusan dengan chanyeol."

"ah begitukah ? Baiklah tidak masalah"

"Baek !"

"Tidak sunbin-sii kau tunggu disini,dan yang harus aku bicarakan dengan baekhyun" "Ayo,baekhyun"

Chanyeo menarik tangan ku kedalam kamarnya,dan menutuup pintu

"Apa kau lakukan baek !?"

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan chanyeol ?"

"Kau pikir mengusir sunbin seperti itu sopan ?"

"Ahhh,apa kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran ku ? Atau kalian akan merayakan ulang tahun mu berasama dia ?"

"Kau ini bicara apa,dia hanyak datang berkunjung"

"Dan kau mempersilahkannya berjam jam hingga aku khawatir didorm sana sedangkan kau malah asik dengan dia !! hahaha memang siapa aku ? Aku bukan hal penting untuk mu kan chanyeol ! Kau hanya terpaksa menerima ku dulu kan. Bagimu AKU HANYA GAY MENJIJIKAN BUKAN !? HARUSNYA KAU PUTUSKAN AKU TERLEBIH DAHULU JIKA HATI MU BUKAN LAGI MILIK KU!!" teriak ku,air mata yang selama ini kutahan tumpah,kepala ku bertambah berat tapi kutahan

"BYUN BAEKHYUN !!" Bentak chanyeol

Mata ku membulat mendengar bentakan chanyeol,selama ini. Selama dia menjadi sahabatku bahkan kekasihku sekalipun dia marah dia tidak pernah membentakku dan sekarang dia membentakku karena perempuan itu.

"Kaaaa..u.. mem..bentak..kuh?

"baek,aku.. aku minta maaf aku tida..k bermaksud.. maaf..kan..akuuu"

"Aku ingin pulang" aku keluar kamar chanyeol menuju keluar apartement bahkan panggilan si subin ku abaikan

Aku berlari keluar area apartement,rasanya badan ku sudah tidak kuat. Aku duduk dibangku taman,aku menangis sejadinya. Untung ini sudah malam tidak banyak orang lagi pula siapa yang ketama malam-malam seperti ini dengan salju yang sedang turun lebih baik bergelung bukan. Bahkan dia tak mengejarku ? apa perempuan itu lebih penting

Badan ku rasaya beku,mata ku sudah berkunang. Aku buru-buru berjalan perlahan ke arah dorm ku dengan tertarih.

Sampai dipintu dorm ketika aku akan masuk,mata dan kepalaku rasanya berat sekali badan ku sudah seperti terhempas,dan hanya hitam terakhir ku lihat.

Baekhyun pingsan dipintu dorm exo.

.

.

.

Saat itu sehun keluar kamar niatnya ingin kedapur ingin minum susu,tapi saat akan melewat pintu dia liat seseorang tergeletak dekat pintu dengan perlahan dia mendekat,bisa saja itu manager yang mabuk atau siapapun. Saat mendekat itu

. "BAEKHYUN HYUNG ?!!!!!"

"HYUNG !!" Aku menggangkan baekhyun hyung ke arah sofa,badannya panas sekali !

Sehun segera berlari ke kamar suho.

"suho hyung!! Suho hyung"

"Wae sehunaa ? kau lapar ?"

"Ani!! irreona hyung,Baekhyun hyung baekhyun hyung!"

"Ada apa denga baekhyun sehun!?" suho mulai ikut panik

"Dia pingsan dekat pintu!" "Apa !?" "Ayo!!"

Saat ke ruang tengan dia liat baekhyun sudah ditidurakan di sofa dengan selimut tebal

"Sehun! Cepat hubungi dokter yang mengurus baekhyun tadi dikonser" "Aku akan mengambil dulu air untuk dikonpres"

sehun dengan cepat ngambil handphone dan membungin manajer untuk minta nomer dokter tadi

Suara gaduh sehun dan suho membuat member pun terbangun dan kaget sama melihat baekhyun disofa dengan dokter yang tengah memeriksa kondisi baekhyun

"Ada apa ini hyung?" tanya kai

"Dia pingsan dekat pintu,sepertinya dia pingsan saat membuka pintu,dan beruntung sehun keluar kamar untuk kedapur dan menemukan dia,jika sehun tidak keluar kamar,tidak tahu selanjutnya apa yang terjadi"

"Bukannya tadi baekhyun tadi dorm,untuk apa dia keluar ? ini sudah malam dan cuaca juga dingin sekali"

"Sepertinya dia mencari chanyeol" itu D.o

"Chanyeol ? Apa dia belum pulang?"

"Kulihat saat aku sebelum tidur dia menunggu chanyeol disofa,mungkin dia menyusul chanyeol keapartementnya"

"Hubungi chanyeol !! " ujar suho marah

Bagaimana mungkin seorang kekasih tidak peduli kepada kekasihnya,sebenarnya dimana diaa

"Bagaimana kondisinya dok ?" Xiumin bertanya

"Kondisi nya lebih parah,saat dikonser tadi baekhyun sudah lebih baik,tapi mungkin karena dia berpergian dicuaca yang seperti ini membuat kondisi nya semakin parah. Kita tunggu saja. Jika demam nya tidak turun sampai pagi,kita harus bawa dia kerumah sakit. Tolong pastikan infus nya diganti jika sudah habis,dan tolong tebus obatnya. Jika dia sudah bangun tolong beri dia makan dan minum obat"

"Baik dok,maaf menggagu istirahat anda"

"Tidak masalah,kalau begitu saya akan pergi"

"Mari saya antar kedepan,terimakasih banyak"

Sesaat setelah dokter pulang chanyeol dengan tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dorm dia melihat member sedang mengerubungii baekhyun,melihat baekhyun ditusuk diberi cairan kembali dengan kain didahinya

Sehun yang pertama melihat chanyeol langsung menarik kerah chanyeol

"Kemana saja kau hah !? Kau tau dia bahkan menunggu lama kedatangan kau didorm,dan sepertinya kau lupa waktu dengan urusan kau. Dia bahkan menyusulmu ditengah malam seperti ini ! Dan kau tau dia bahkan kutemukan pingsan didekat pintu!" "Beruntung kau hari ini sedang berulang tahun jika tidak habis wajahmu" sehun menghempaskan kerah chanyeol

tak ada yang berani mencegah sehun,mereka semua tahu jika sehun sudah berbicara tampa embel embel hyung berarti dia sudah sangat marah. Semua juga tahu sehun sangat sayang pada baekhyun

Chanyeol langsung memegang tangab baekhyun,dan kaget dengan suhu tubuh baekkhyun yang terasa sangat panas,dikecupi nya tangan baekhyun.

Member lain pun perlahan masuk ke kamar masing-masing memberi privasi pada chanyeol

"Maafan aku sayang,ini semua salah ku.. hikss.. hikss"

"sayang.. maafkan aku.. kau harus sembuh.."

"Akhh.." baekhyun terbangun sambil memegang kepalanya"

"baek.. baek.. kau sudah sadar? maaf kan aku"

baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya sadar,dia tahu lelaki disampingnya. Namun dia mengacuhkannya

"Baek.. jawab aku.. kau baik baik saja ? maafkan aku"

"Untuk apa kau disini ? kasian perempuan kau ditinggal diapartementmu,mungkin dia kedinginan,mungkin kau harus menghangatkannya" tukas baekhyun dengan senyum miring

"Apa yang kau katakan,aku tidak memilikin perempuan manapun ,yang kumiliki hanyak kau sayang"

"Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi,itu kesalah terbesar ku maafkan aku hikkss...hiks aku memang bodoh telah membentak orang yang berharga dihidupku hikss"

kurasakan tangan ku basah dan aku yakin itu air mata chanyeol

" Biar ku jelaskan agar kau tidak salah paham"

"Aku memang sedang sibuk untuk mengurusi sesuatu dan sesuatu itu penting untuk ku,dan sehabis konser dia ingin aku bertemu diapartement ku agar lebih mudah untuk aku mengambil barang yang aku pesan"

"setelah aku membayar dan aku puas dengan barang yang aku pesan,sunbin datang keapartement ku dia tahu hari ini aku ulang tahun dan dia bilang dia hanyak ingin sekedar berkunjung. tapi aku tau itu hanyak akal akaln dia,dia bahkan membawa makanan. Bagaimana pun aku harus terlihat sopan,dan aku hanya mengganggap dia rekan kerja"kulihan baekhyun masih saja diam ,tapi kau tau dia mendengarkan

"Dan soal membentak mu,aku bukan membentakmu karena perempuan itu,tapi karena aku tidak suka jika kau berkata kau gay menjijikan,kau tidak menjijikan baekhyun,bagi ku kau sangat indah,sangat berharga untuk ku. Siapapun yang menyatakan perasaannya terlebuhih dulu itu tidak penting,yang terpenting kita memiliki perasaan yang sama"

Kukecup punggung tanggannya berkali kali,dia menatap ku. Aku mencium bibirnya hanya menempel.

"Dan barang apa itu? hingga aku tak boleh tahu ?"

"Ini" aku mengeluarkan kotak beludru biru sapphire

"Ini untukmu,aku khusus membelikannya untuk kita"

"Apa ini ?"

"Buka saja sayang"

"Cincin ? Cincin couple ?"

"Ini cincin sebagai tanda aku mengikatmu untun jengjang yang lebih serius,aku ingin hanyak ada aku dipikiran dan dihatimu"

"Chanyeol.. Aku merasa aneh. Ini kan hari ulang tahun mu mengapa kau yang memberi hadiah harus nya aku"

"Aku bahkan baru mau menanyakan apa yang kau inginkan"

"Aku hanya ingin kau sembuh dan selalu berada disisiku,itu sudah cukup"

"sini kupaikan kalau berisinial C dan aku B"

Aku sangat menyukai cincin ini ddengan perpaduan warna silver dan sedikit corak hitam,ini cocok untuk pasangan lelaki

"Terimakasih banyak yeol,aku minta maaf karena terlah mencurigaimu. Dan Happy birthday. Ada sisa waktu 10 menit sebelum hari berakhir"

"Aku yang harus nya minta maaf,gara gara aku kau jadi semakin sakit aku bukan pacar yang baik"

"Ani yeol,kau yang terbaik" Aku menarik tengkung dia dan membawa bibir ku dan bibirnya bersatu..

"Akh.. yeol.. sudah.."

"maafkam aku aku kelepasan"

"Jika kau tak sakit ,sofa ini sepertinya akan penih dengan cairan kita"

"Mesum!"

"Tapi kau suka kan. Aku akan menagihnya jika kau sembuh"

"yaampun aku lupa kita mapah berciuman aku kan sedang demam bagaimana jika kau ikut tertular?"

"dengan senang hati aku menerimanya"

 ** _Dan mereka pun berciuman kembali..._**

 ** _end_**

 ** _*ini ff spesial cy birthday ini semua full cerita milik gw kalau ada kesaaman tolomg dimaklumkan kekeke_**

 ** _*bulukan gw nunggu baekhyun update buat cy TT_**

 ** _*gw gak tau tulisan nama tuhh cewe,mau bbener mau salah maklumin ye,anggap tuh cewe tak kasat mata_**

 ** _JAN LUPA REVIEW. KALAU KAGA REVIEW GW SUMPAHIN KAGA BISA NONTON KONSER EXO KALAU DIA DATANG KE INDO_**


End file.
